nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Comic
The Christmas Comic is an event taking place for the first three weeks of December with two comics being released at the end of each week (one on Fridays, one on Saturdays). A week before this started, the creator AC4E asked her fellow Nitrome Wikians to sign up before 12/5/14. The users who signed up were (in order): *WikiaScratchboy *Klemen702 *Chiselerlikescheese *Emitewiki2 *Plasmaster *Mixlix *Deklaswas *Takeshi64 *Random-storykeeper *TinyCastleGuy *NOBODY *Anonymoustyd *Pufflesrcute *Port1967 *Santiago Gonzales Martin Comics CC1.png|Act One CC2.png|Act Two CC3.png|Act Three CC4.png|Act Four CC5.png|Act Five CC6.png|Act Six Plot Act One The comic starts with Austin saying that this holiday season feels insignifigant. TinyCastleGuy and Klemen agree while Blueboy says that the hot chocolate needs to be sweeter. Plasmaster tries not to be harsh about AC4E's cooking being bland, but it doesn't work. Afterwards, Carter and Bennet are arguing over tinsel again, but Enda quickly puts a stop to it. AC4E sighs and guesses that everything feels off because everyone is tired. A while later, AC4E and Purply are sent a message from an anonymous force. Act Two The comic starts with AC4E telling everyone that she and Purply had a strange dream. Next to them, Mixlix states that he has changed clothes. AC4E compliments him on them, which Mixlix promptly thanks her for. Austin thinks that she drank eggnog before going to bed, which Plasmaster laughs at. Carter tells Austin that AC4E doesn't drink eggnog and scolds him for not knowing AC4E's interests since he is supposed to be her boyfriend. RSK asks about the dream, which makes AC4E happy that someone cared. She describes the dream to everyone. Frosty says that it sounds like Nitrome Towers, Dek agrees, and Puffles asks how AC4E knows it isn't a bunch on bologna. AC4E takes in the fact that the holiday season has started off on the wrong stub. She notes that no one is happy and her cooking isn't tasting good; she bursts into tears afterward and Purply consoles her. AC4E asks what should be done, and an offscreen character says that the holiday season HAS started out boring. It's none other than Carter's former forme, Battle! She suggests that everyone spices it up. You can tell that she's feeling risky because she says "This Christmas is to die for!!!!" Anonymoustyd closes out the comic by being unsure about Battle's suggestion. Act Three The comic starts by skipping to the outside of Nitrome Towers. Bennet tells Battle that maybe going into Nitrome Towers isn't a good idea. Battle tells him that he's a wussie and encourages him by mentioning the Christmas Whatever. Afterwards, Battle explains the plan and then asks for questions. Port1967, being an elevator and all, asks if there's a different way to get to the top. Dek follows up with "Are you crazy?" and Battle follows up with "It's do or die!!!!" The next panel follows up with Battle, Purply (shaped like a missile) Klemen, Anonymoustyd's pet pineapple, Plasmaster, Dek, and his summoned Link knocking down the door to Nitrome Towers. They are instantly greeted by a Worker With Hair, who reloads his gun and charges at the group. NOBODY questions why no one is doing anything and Battle replies that the worker needs to get closer. Within this moment, Klemen gets the idea of wrapping his armpit vines around a (conviniently placed) pole while referencing the Smash Bros. winner screen. The Worker doesn't see the vine and ends up tripping over it. Battle insists that the rest of the group go on without her. With Battle not leading on the group any more, Port suggests that everybuddy gets inside of him, which AC4E, RSK, Takeshi, and Emite think is a great idea. With that, Port starts to rocket through 99 Floors to reach Floor 100. Category:Christmas Category:Austincarter4ever Category:Comics Category:AustinCarter4Ever